Don't Forget
by Twipi
Summary: Chad breaks Sonny's heart, and now she's pondering whether she should go back home to Wisconsin.  After all, she lost all of her friends too. :  SONG-FIC TO DEMI LOVATO'S DON'T FORGET.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Demi's music or SWAC. I wish I did, but alas, I don't. **

* * *

**(A/N I realize this is somewhat out of character, but I wanted to write a sad story, and taking a peppy show and making it this sad is out of character, so yeah….sorry!)**

**Don't Forget**

The words still rang in my head as if he said them just a few moments ago.

"Sonny, this isn't working out."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to break up. It's just not the same anymore."

"But I love you."I know you do."

"Chad-"

"Bye Sonny"

Why did he not want me anymore? What was different? I still loved him. Apparently I was too boring for him. I mean, come on, how could a simple girl from Wisconsin match up to a big Hollywood star like Chad Dylan Cooper? It's ridiculous. Now life would have to go back to how it was before our relationship. We would be fighting, and this time it would be real. Maybe I should just go back to Wisconsin. I didn't have much left here to look forward to. Tawni left to go on a bigger TV show and decided she was too good to be my friend anymore, Nico and Grady were hardly ever around set anymore, Zora died in that horrible car accident, and the ratings were dwindling down. Maybe it was time to go back to normal life, away from being in the spotlight. I decided to write a song. This always made me think more clearly.

_To Chad ~ Don't Forget_

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

**(memory)**

"**Chad, happy one year anniversary. I got you something."**

"**It's our anniversary?"**

"**Yeah, don't you remember."**

"**Sorry, Sonny."**

"**You never call me Sunshine anymore."**

"**Guess I don't"**

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

**(memory)**

"**Chad, why can't I come to the premiere with you."**

"**They just really want to focus on me and my costars. I think it wouldn't be a good idea.""But Chad, you've taken me to all of you premiers."**

"**I know"**_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

**(memory)**

"**Chad I love you."**

"**I know"**

"**Do you still love me."**

"**It's getting late, we should be getting back."**_  
So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget  
_**(memory)**

"**Chad, why won't you hold my hand anymore? We've been dating for over a year. It's not a secret anymore."**

"**I just don't feel like it Sonny."**

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

**(memory)**

"**Chad, we used to be so in love. My feelings haven't changed, but what's happened to you."**

"**This is Hollywood, Sonny, you don't always get your fairytale ending."**_  
But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

**(memory)**

"**Chad, I wrote a song for you. It's called "Catch Me."**

"**Hey, I have an interview I have to get to."**

"**What about the song.""I'll get to it eventually."**_  
And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forgetPlease don't forget us_

**(memory)**

"**Sonny, we need to talk."**

"**Chad?"**

"**Sonny, this isn't working out."**

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us _

I went outside in the rain over to Chad's dressing room. I slipped the song under the door, knocked and left. I know I'll never forget, whether I'm here or in Wisconsin. I'll never forget. But he will.

* * *

**It's soooo sad! I almost cried writing this! I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. **

**3 Twipi  
**


End file.
